


Pressure Changes

by flyakate



Series: Exothermic Reactions [5]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too darn hot... in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Changes

Ray Kowalski can hear Fraser open his mouth to say something and beats him to it.

"If you're about to tell me that your natural layer of subcutaneous fat means that this damn Chicago heat doesn't bother you, or that there's a profound and meaningful Inuit story to help the situation, then so help me, I'm going to go stay at the Vecchio's."

Fraser clears his throat.

"I would think that Ray might find it odd if you showed up on his doorstep at 2 in the morning."

Ray shrugs.

"Yeah, well, I figure he's put up with about as much of your craziness as I have, so he'd probably do me a solid."

Though he can't see him, Ray can tell by Fraser's voice that he is raising an eyebrow.

"I have a hard time believing you'd leave our bed in the middle of the night to go bother the entire Vecchio household."

"Hey, I'm unpredictable, what can I say?"

"You realize you'd have to put on clothes first?"

"...there goes that plan." Ray rolls until he can rest his head on Fraser's chest, curl an arm around Fraser's waist, which despite the sticky weight of a hot Chicago summer night always feels damn near perfect.

Fraser presses a kiss to Ray's forehead.

"I'm so glad that I could appeal to your reasonable side," he said dryly. "Although for the record? I was simply going to wish you a restful sleep, Ray."

Ray makes a skeptical noise, but raises his head a bit to give Fraser a kiss, then resettles with a satisfied grin.

"Night, Frase."

"Sleep well, Ray."


End file.
